The present invention relates generally to medical methods, devices, and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to methods, devices, and systems for the endovascular, percutaneous or minimally invasive surgical treatment of bodily tissues, such as tissue approximation or valve repair. More particularly, the present invention relates to repair of valves of the heart and venous valves.
Surgical repair of bodily tissues often involves tissue approximation and fastening of such tissues in the approximated arrangement. When repairing valves, tissue approximation includes coapting the leaflets of the valves in a therapeutic arrangement which may then be maintained by fastening or fixing the leaflets. Such coaptation can be used to treat regurgitation which most commonly occurs in the mitral valve.
Mitral valve regurgitation is characterized by retrograde flow from the left ventricle of a heart through an incompetent mitral valve into the left atrium. During a normal cycle of heart contraction (systole), the mitral valve acts as a check valve to prevent flow of oxygenated blood back into the left atrium. In this way, the oxygenated blood is pumped into the aorta through the aortic valve. Regurgitation of the valve can significantly decrease the pumping efficiency of the heart, placing the patient at risk of severe, progressive heart failure.
Mitral valve regurgitation can result from a number of different medical defects in the mitral valve or the left ventricular wall. The valve leaflets, the valve chordae which connect the leaflets to the papillary muscles, the papillary muscles or the left ventricular wall may be damaged or otherwise dysfunctional. Commonly, the valve annulus may be damaged, dilated, or weakened limiting the ability of the mitral valve to close adequately against the high pressures of the left ventricle.
The most common treatments for mitral valve regurgitation rely on valve replacement or repair including leaflet and annulus remodeling, the latter generally referred to as valve annuloplasty. A recent technique for mitral valve repair which relies on suturing adjacent segments of the opposed valve leaflets together is referred to as the “bow-tie” or “edge-to-edge” technique. While all these techniques can be very effective, they usually rely on open heart surgery where the patient's chest is opened, typically via a sternotomy, and the patient placed on cardiopulmonary bypass. The need to both open the chest and place the patient on bypass is traumatic and has associated high mortality and morbidity.
Consequently, alternative and additional methods, devices, and systems for performing the repair of mitral and other cardiac valves have been developed. Such methods, devices, and systems preferably do not require open chest access and are capable of being performed either endovascularly, i.e., using devices which are advanced to the heart from a point in the patient's vasculature remote from the heart or by a minimally invasive approach.
In some instances, however, a variety of challenges are faced in desirably correcting the valve leaflets. For example, it is frequently found that one of the leaflets has become extended in length, and will not form a seal with the opposing leaflet under known methods of repair.
Therefore, devices, systems and methods are desired which may shorten and stabilize the tissue of the leaflet, to improve coaptation with an opposing leaflet. At least some of these objectives will be met by the embodiments described herein below.